The production of sulfurous compounds including H2S under anaerobic conditions in wastewater systems can result in corrosion problems and noxious odors objectionable to the public. Air with such sulfurous compounds entrained therein can be treated in various ways such as by passing the air through some type of scrubber system that removes the sulfurous compounds. Existing technologies have limitations including the ability to economically remove sulfurous compounds from air at the concentrations that may be found, for example, in air associated with wastewater systems located in warm climates. Accordingly there is a need for improved compositions and methods for the removal of sulfurous compounds from air.